Electrical power and data units or outlets are commonly installed along furniture articles such as tables, desks, and chairs, particularly in work areas. In some cases it is desirable to install electrical power and data units or outlets to a work surface that raises and lowers, such as along a height-adjustable table or desk. The cords and cables that connect the power and data units or outlets to fixed power or data outlets are carried up and down as the height changes. This movement creates a risk that moving cables will catch on other furniture or objects, potentially causing damage to the cables and their connections, or to the other furniture or objects. In some cases a poorly routed cable or cord can overturn a floor-mounted desktop computer, disconnect plugs of other electrical devices from their sockets, and cause other problems when a user raises a height-adjustable work surface.